1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tire pressure monitoring system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a tire pressure of a vehicle is reduced from an appropriate pressure, problems arise in terms of low fuel-efficiency and safety of a driver due to tire wear. Thus, recently, a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) for notifying a driver about the reduction in tire pressure in real time has been used.
A TPMS is installed on a tire wheel and wirelessly transmits input information about an internal region of a tire to an electronic control unit (ECU) so as to notify a driver who rides a car about the input information in real time.
In general, a TPMS includes a housing and a valve antenna. In detail, the housing includes an electrical device unit including a pressure sensor and a battery, and a through pin for transmitting a signal to an antenna.
However, since a TPMS is installed on a tire wheel, a strong centrifugal force and external shocks are excessively applied to the TPMS during a drive of a vehicle.
In addition, a weight of a TPMS needs to be minimized in order to prevent the weight of the TPMS from affecting driving performance of a vehicle.